Speak Now or Forever Lose Your License
by AriSkyWriter
Summary: While preparing to get her marriage license, Sonny realizes that her driver's license is missing from her purse.  The culprit?  None other than Chad Dylan Cooper, who just wants one more chance.  For Twipi's contest.


**This is my entry for Twipi's contest. It is a little different than most of my other stories because it is more serious, but I hope that you like it :)**

**This story takes place several years after the end of So Random and Mackenzie Falls. Sorry if the characters seem a little OOC, but they _are_ in their twenties at this point.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC.**

_This was not the situation that Sonny wanted to be in. She was a "list" person. It had started with "fungendas" back when she was a teenager, but now, as an adult, she had taken to writing lists to help her remember what things she had to accomplish each day. And in the last few months while she had been planning her wedding, she had practically lived by her lists._

_They had been the only things that had kept her sane when she had been pestered by bridesmaids and caterers and her future mother-in-law. So far, it had kept her on time for everyone of her self-imposed deadlines. Even Marc had mention how organized she was. Even in the midst of her present frustration, she had to smile at how proud her fiance had been of her. Of course, that was all before her present problem:_

The gray-haired woman looked over her round spectacles and looked at the couple standing before her. Sonny felt herself cringing under the inspection. The lady- "Jane," according to her nameplate on the counter- must have found them suitable because she began to make inquires.

"Now, your names are-?" She paused waiting for them to continue. Marc took charge and answered for both himself and Sonny,

"Marcus Pierce and Allison Munroe." Jane wrote something down on a pad of paper.

"Alright, now, I need some form of photo identification from each of you." Marc pulled out his wallet and removed his driver's license. He placed it on the counter. Meanwhile, Sonny pulled her own wallet out of her purse, expecting to find her license sitting in the front pocket as usual. To her dismay, the only thing in the pocket was her health insurance card. Jane tapped her fingers impatiently,

"Is there a problem, Miss Munroe? There are other customers waiting." Marc turned to look at Sonny,

"What is the problem, Allison?" Sonny turned to him with wide eyes. She grabbed his arm and led him away from the desk and the frowning Jane.

"Marc, I can't find my driver's license. It isn't in my wallet!" Sonny began to frantically dig through her purse, hoping to find that her license had somehow fallen out of her wallet. Marc didn't look sympathetic.

"What do you mean, you can't find your driver's license?" Marc frowned at Sonny, his green eyes showing his disappointment. "What happened to all those lists? Didn't you make a list of the things to bring today?" Sonny sighed,

"Mark, I promise, it was on my list! I have no idea where it went. I always keep my license in my purse. There is no reason for it not to be there!" Mark continued to frown at her. Sonny began to wish that the floor would open up and swallow her.

Of all the places for them to have an argument, they had to be in the local courthouse getting their marriage license. At this rate, Jane would probably deny giving them their marriage license.

"Look, Marc, I have no idea where I lost my license. The last time I saw it it was in my wallet."

"Well, where was your wallet last, Allison?"

"It was in my purse when-" Sonny's eyes grew huge as she recalled who she had last seen with her purse. "That creep!" She clapped a hand over her mouth when she realized that she had shouted in the middle of a public building. Marc practically glared at her,

"Really, Allison, I would have thought that you could contain your feelings in a more mature way."

"Sorry, Marc. It's just that I think that I might know where my license is." She glanced down at her watch. There would be plenty of time to get her license back and meet Marc before the courthouse closed for the day. "Look, I have to run. Can we meet back here at four? I should be able to get my license back by then." She muttered under her breath, "Or at least get a new one."

"I suppose that that will have to do, Allison. I really am disappointed in you. I hope that you aren't losing your head with wedding preparations." Marc leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "See you at four."

Sonny hurried out of the room and out the double doors of the courthouse. On the way to her car, she dialed the number of a certain blonde-haired, blue-eyed actor. He answered on the first ring,

"What's up, Son-nay?" She gritted her teeth and almost growled into the phone. He had some nerve to be so cool about the whole situation. She forced out the question,

"Chad, where did my driver's license go?" There was laughter on the other end of the phone.

"Have a problem at the courthouse, Sonshine?" The nerve of him! Sonny began to shout at him through the phone,

"Don't you dare call me that, Chad! You lost that privilege a long time ago when you broke my heart. Now, I need my driver's license back, so you had better behave yourself and meet me somewhere so we can get it." The laughter stopped, and Chad's more serious voice floated over the phone,

"Aright, I'll meet you somewhere. How about Emma's Cafe? You know, that little place we found all those years ago?"

"I don't know, Chad?" Emma's had been their little spot when they were dating back in the Condor Studio years. Sonny wasn't sure that she wanted to visit the old hangout with her old boyfriend just a couple of weeks before her wedding.

"Please, Sonny? Just for old times' sake? I promise that I will bring your driver's license. You can even pay for you own food." She sighed,

"Alright, Chad, I'll meet you there."

* * *

He had to pick their booth. Sonny felt so awkward sitting across from Chad. She decided to make the meeting fast.

"Look, Chad, can we make this fast? I still have a lot of stuff to do before the wedding." He didn't respond but reached across the table and placed one his hands on top of hers. She stiffened, but didn't move her hand. Somehow, Chad's hand felt comforting in a way that Marc's never had.

"Sonny, I have a confession to make. I took your license on purpose so you would meet me here today." Sonny had never seen Chad so serious. He paused for a moment before continuing, "I've realized a lot over the past few years, and I know now that I hurt you a lot when I broke up with you." He reached his other hand across the table and lifted up her chin, so that she was staring directly at him, "I am so sorry, Sonny. I was a jerk. Can you ever forgive me?"

Sonny's eyes began to fill with tears. Here it was, two weeks before her wedding, and she was finally hearing the words that she had waited years to hear.

"Oh, Chad." Unfortunately, that was all that she was able to get out before the tears began to fall. Chad reached up one of his slender fingers and gently wiped away the tears. She took a deep breath, ready to tell him that it was too late- she was about to marry someone else- when she caught a glimpse of the pain in his blue eyes.

In that moment, she realized that she couldn't marry Marc because her heart had always belonged to Chad. Despite all the years that had passed, and all the hurt that she had suffered, Sonny still loved Chad with all of her heart. She gently lifted her hand and placed it on the hand on her face,

"Yes." The one word was whispered, but it changed the whole look of Chad's face. The pained look was gone and in its place was the smile that she knew and loved.

"Good."

**And, there it is. Of course, Chad and Sonny got married and lived happily ever after :) And I'm sure that Marc found himself a serious girl who was perfectly organized all the time.**

**Please review and let me know what you thought of my story :)**


End file.
